HF 041 Hank Zoryax William
Hank leave the interrogation room with The Gith to ask the front desk of booking station for information about Sycorax. 8:22:59 PM Josh: As you do, the guy at the desk groans. 8:23:10 PM Josh: "Another Sycorax boy? Shit." 8:23:59 PM Hank: You know who sycorax is? 8:24:52 PM Josh: Guard: "Yeah, gets called in periodically. Slimy bastard." 8:26:02 PM Hank: What, does he only work for specific clients? 8:26:15 PM Josh: Guard: "Yeah, you could say that." 8:26:57 PM Josh: Guard: "Usually turns up when Steelfarmer's special boy, Darksbane gets involved." 8:27:09 PM Josh: Guard: "Has this magical ability to make shit just disappear." 8:28:04 PM Hank: So basically if he gets called in then the suspect walks free? 8:28:24 PM Josh: Guard: "After paying some small fee, which he always has." 8:28:38 PM Josh: Guard: "Or they find some diplomatic immunity or something." 8:29:01 PM Hank: How quickly does he turn up after being requested? 8:29:46 PM Josh: Guard: "Fast...but, those requests can take a while...if that's what you're asking." 8:30:47 PM Hank: Thanks. 8:31:09 PM *** Hank will head to see William. *** 8:32:14 PM Josh: You look in and can see William talking to Zoryax through a window. Zoryax is slumping in his chair, sulking. 8:32:26 PM Josh: William spies you and waves you in. 8:33:07 PM Hank: You find out anything William? 8:33:42 PM Josh: William: "A bit, actually. Turns out our friend here was familiar with the late Zharn Dynne." 8:33:50 PM Josh: William: "Wasn't that how you put it?" 8:34:40 PM Hank: In what way? 8:35:07 PM Josh: Zoryax: "We just spoke every now and again." 8:35:48 PM Hank: About what? 8:36:19 PM Hank: By the way William or friend in the other room keeps asking to see this person. 8:36:49 PM *** Hank will write the lawyers name in a piece of paper and give it to William. *** 8:37:52 PM Josh: William unfolds and reads the note as Zoryax talks. "...letters." 8:38:33 PM Hank: What kind of letters? 8:39:52 PM Josh: Zoryax looks at both of you uncertain. Then he pulls something out of his pocket and slides it to you. It's a folded paper. 8:40:13 PM *** Hank will open it. *** 8:40:29 PM Josh: It's written in code. The same code as Zharn's letters. 8:41:09 PM Hank: Do you know this code? 8:41:47 PM Josh: Zoryax nods. 8:44:34 PM Hank: ((Is the paper laid out similarly to the letters?)) 8:44:47 PM | Edited 8:46:41 PM Josh: (( yes )) 8:49:05 PM Hank: So just letters in code and maybe a picture every now and then? 8:49:16 PM Josh: Zoryax nods. 8:49:28 PM Josh: Zoryax: "And I'd send them some gold." 8:49:41 PM Hank: Send who? 8:50:28 PM Josh: Zoryax: "I don't know. They'd just tell me where to leave it. This time, they told me to leave it in that alley...when..." 8:51:57 PM Hank: Wait so you don't know who you are working for then why were you doing this? 8:52:24 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Cause those pictures can't get back home!" 8:53:52 PM Hank: Ok . William can I talk to you outside for one minute? 8:54:07 PM Josh: William nods and follows you outside. 8:54:14 PM Josh: William: "Sycorax." 8:55:22 PM Hank: Yes i take it you have dealt with him before? 8:55:54 PM Josh: William: "Yes. He is a constant thorn in my side." 8:57:10 PM Hank: And meanwhile it seems that Zharn and Zoryax were both blackmailed by same person. 8:57:51 PM Josh: Standing outside, you see a Tiefling in a green suit waiting outside the door to the Gith's cell. It's Torment. 8:59:51 PM Josh: He says: ""Hello? I am Sycorax. I am here for my client." 9:00:37 PM *** Hank will walk over. "So , a man of many faces are you. Torment?. *** 9:00:51 PM Josh: Sycorax: "Who?"